Catbug
Catbug is one of the animals that resides in the Invisible Hideout. He is voiced by Sam Lavagnino. Personality Catbug has a very sweet and childlike personality. Catbug's childlike personality also makes him seem simpler and more carefree, like in the episode "Gas-Powered Stick," where he was seen talking to a spider, and in the episode "Catbug" when Danny yelled to drop the sugar peas, and he cheerfully did it. This simple attitude is also shown when he suggests throwing a blanket over the tainted gifts to stop them from growing. Like most children, he is very kind and eager to make friends and interact with people, but can still fail to grasp the consequences of his actions as seen by his beheading of Jelly Kid though this may be in part due to his nature as an animal. On that subject, Catbug has shown to have a darker side, proven by the fact that he murdered Jelly Kid for no foreseeable reason and then showed no remorse. Beth described such a thing as part of his bad-ass animal instincts. In the Catbug mini-episode he is shown to keep a dead rat as a plaything in much the same way a cat would play with its prey. During the episode "Hamster Priest " an alternate Catbug is shown to be the tyrannical despot of another dimension. Appearance Catbug is a mixture of a blue cat and a ladybug. He has a head of a cat, white eyes and no nose. He has a round, chubby body with small legs and no tail. He has red elytra (wing-covers) with six black spots like a ladybug and four translucent wings. Abilities Catbug is said to live in two separate dimensions—the normal one and the See-Through Zone—and is able to "jump" between them. When doing so, he emits a blue/white explosion and screams. Though he has the ability to "jump", he does not have the ability to control when he "jumps." Relationships Impossibear Catbug is thought to be Impossibear's companion, though Impossibear does seem to act mean towards Catbug as he smacked him with the Gas-powered stick, although this just might be him being a jerk. Impossibear has not been seen acting mean to Catbug since meaning that such a thing could be a rare occurrence. The Warriors Catbug is a pet of Wallow's, and lives with the Bravest Warriors in their hideout. The Warriors are very fond and grateful to Catbug. Without Catbug, they would never be able to communicate with their parents. Quotes See Catbug/Quotes Episode Appearances Major Roles *Catbug *Aeon Worm *Hamster Priest *Jelly Kid Forever *Catbug's Away Team *The Dimension Garden Minor Roles *Gas-Powered Stick *Ultra Wankershim *RoboChris (Cameo) *Mexican Touchdown Minisode Appearances *Dramabug *Browser Fail *Impossibomb Comic Book Appearances *Issue 6 *Issue 8 *Issue 10 *Issue 11 *Issue 12 *Issue 13 Trivia *He is the unofficial 6th warrior, right behind Plum. *In "Dramabug," a caterpillar with a head nearly identical to Catbug's is seen, indicating that, like with many insects, Catbugs start out as larvae before they grow into the form Catbug is currently in. *In "Aeon Worm," Catbug appears to be able to carry over 10 times his weight, as he flew Beth and Rev. Pickle Chips across the bottomless chasm. *In "Mexican Touchdown," Catbug can play the ukulele. *In "Jelly Kid Forever ," it is shown that sometimes he walks on all fours, although he mainly walks on only two legs. *''asdfmovie7's muffin is voiced by Sam Lavagnino, who also voices Catbug. The muffin even advertises ''Bravest Warriors during the end of the video in the credits. *In Eddsworld's "Fun Dead", Catbug make a brief appearance as one of the toys won by Matt. It can be seen around 4:49 - 4:51. Gallery Gas-Powered Stick awwfrendz.png|Awww... oof.png|Don't hit me!!! ahimpossibey.png|Ahh!!! Impossibear has a gas-powered stick!!! xray.png xray2.png|My name is Catbug! What's yours? Ultra Wankershim BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_12.PNG|"He says he wants more carrots and bread crumbs!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_13.PNG|"Catbug, come on I asked you not to feed Wankershim." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_15.PNG BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_16.PNG|"Or doodie?!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_38.PNG|"You're my friends now." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_39.PNG|"We're having soft tacos later." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_41.PNG BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_42.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 51.PNG|"You're it!" BW - Ultra Wankershim 52.PNG Ultra_Wankershim_(4).PNG|"Hi Wankershim! Are you going to go doodie?!" BW - Ultra Wankershim 88.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 89.PNG Catbug BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_21.png Catbug (episode) 4.png BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_36.png BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_40.png|"Your mom said to say I could have just one peanut butter square but not til after they cool down." BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_42.png|"I'm Catbug!" BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_44.png|"Yeah! Everything is okay!" Catbug (episode) 5.PNG|"Yeah. But I don't know how to make myself go there." Catbug (episode) 6.PNG|"Maybe it may never happen again." Catbug (episode) 7.PNG|"AAAAAHHH!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 54.PNG|"Sugar peas!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 56.PNG|"Okay!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 61.PNG|"Throw a blanket over it!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 65.PNG|"Put a little fence around it!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 67.PNG|"Why would you do that?" BW - Catbug (Ep) 70.PNG|"Hahaha!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 76.PNG|"Pony Lords,..." BW - Catbug (Ep) 78.PNG|"Aaaaaaah!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 88.PNG|"Another note!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 91.PNG|"Ralph Waldo Pickle Chips! I don't know him." BW - Catbug (Ep) 96.PNG|"Bedtime!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 105.PNG Aeon Worm Misc. Download.jpg|Burnie Burns as Catbug in RTAA References: Was referenced by Burnie Burns in a Rooster Teeth Animated Adventure and Podcast. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Minor Characters Category:Males